


Do As I Say

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Bottom!Harry, Dominant!Louis, Fingering, M/M, dom!Louis, i guess, sub!Harry, submissive!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really short, but it's just Louis being dominant and Harry taking what he's given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say

“Just lay down, yeah?” Louis demands, pointing to the bed. Harry whimpers, moving forward, peeling off his clothing along the way. The curly haired boy lays down, finally naked, ready for anything, ready for everything, ready for Louis.

 

“It’s been so long, Lou, come on, use me,” Harry pleads, and Louis chuckles before pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants, his blue eyes locked on Harry’s body. Louis groans, his gaze running over Harry’s torso, stretching out for miles. Louis licks his lips and drops his trousers, kicking them off along with his boxers. “Tease me, fuck me, now, I need you.”

 

“Get up, baby, on your knees. I wanna see your pretty little ass.” Harry obliges, getting up on all fours and spinning around so that his head was facing the wall. Louis takes his time, walking towards the nightstand and opening the drawer, pulling out a condom and lube. Louis tosses the bottle of lube from hand to hand before turning around to face his boyfriend, only to find him panting, his hand wrapped around his cock, his hand moving fast. Louis tosses the lube and condom on the bed. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry gasps, his eyes flying open, green eyes darkened with overwhelming lust. “Harry, did I say you could touch yourself?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Louis, I—“

 

“Harry. Did I say you could touch yourself?” Louis asks again, stepping forward, to the foot of the bed by Harry’s right leg. Louis waits a moment, landing a hard smack on Harry’s bum when Harry remains silent. “Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?” Harry gasps again, louder this time. Louis spanks Harry again before squeezing Harry’s ass, relishing in the loud moan Harry gives.

 

“N-No, no, no, you didn’t, Louis, you didn’t say I could touch myself.” Harry replies, and Louis smiles to himself before crawling onto the bed and blindly searching for the bottle of lube, gripping it with a strong hand when he finds it. Louis pops the cap on the bottle and coats his fingers with the cold substance, gently rubbing his fingers together to warm it up while Harry babbles, apologizing, moaning, wrecking his voice.

 

Louis simply watches Harry beg for a long moment before sighing and placing one hand on Harry’s hip, the other hand’s fingers tracing a wet line down Harry’s back before Louis slips his middle finger inside of his boyfriend. Harry immediately stops talking and moans, loud, close to a scream. Louis sets a pace, fast, hard, only pausing to add another finger. Louis scissors his fingers, stretching Harry out gradually, loving the noises Harry makes.

 

“Fuck, Louis, more, I’m ready, I promise I’m ready,” Louis doesn’t hold back, feeling more turned on than he’s ever felt in his life, pulling his fingers out only to blindly search for the condom, clumsily tearing it open when he finds it. Louis rolls on the condom, quietly moaning at the sudden contact.

 

“Mmm, love, lay on your back, I want to see you come.” Harry does, their eyes locking when Harry settles on the navy blue sheets. Louis looks down, lining himself up with Harry’s entrance and leaning over Harry’s body, resting his arm by the younger boy’s side. “You want it?”

 

“I want it, Louis, please, give me your cock, oh god!” Harry arches his back as Louis pushes in, slowly, resting when he’s fully seated in his boyfriend. “You’re s-so big, p-please, go faster, harder.” Louis does, pounding into Harry, giving him what he deserves.

 

“I love your body, Harry,” Louis grunts, feeling white-hot pleasure coil low in his abdomen. “I want to see you lose yourself, fuck, I need to see you come for me, you gonna come for me?” Harry nods fast, unable to form words as Louis hits Harry’s prostate with every thrust. “Scream my name, Harry, let everyone know who you belong to.”

 

“Louis! Oh, my god, Louis, fuck me, Louis, shit, yeah,” Harry yells, pounding his fist into the bed repeatedly as he orgasms, spurts of white landing on his perfectly tanned chest. Louis follows closely behind, thrusting into Harry a few more times before coming as well, his chest heaving as his movements coming to a stop.

 

Harry’s eyes slip closed and his head falls back, his curls creating a crown, making him look like an angel. Louis pulls out and takes off the condom tying a knot and tossing it in the bin before crawling into bed, pulling the covers over himself and Harry. Louis turns his head to look at Harry, and Harry turns his head to look at Louis, their faces coming together in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/33450765154/title-do-as-i-say-pairing-larry-stylinson-louis) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
